


THE SOUTHSIDE GRINCH

by My_Evak_Heart



Series: HOLIDAYS IN RIVERDALE [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17049812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sweet Pea helps Veronica with the Lodge's Christmas tree





	THE SOUTHSIDE GRINCH

“Here comes the Grinch,” Toni said as Sweet Pea woke up on Sunday afternoon. 

He rubbed his eyes tiredly, crossing the trailer to make some coffee, eyes barely open. Even after sleeping in, only coffee could wake him up. Well, that and maybe  _one_  other thing…

“Fuck off, Toni. Who invited you over?”

If it had been anyone else, they would’ve been hurt but, not Toni. She grew up with these two, she knew they were joking.

“I did,” Fangs replied from the couch, hair in a mess, but looking less rough than Sweet Pea. “I’ve been up for over an hour and the cable doesn’t work. What was I supposed to do until you woke up?”

He grabbed a mug from the cabinet and set it under the Keurig machine. If it hadn’t been for Veronica, he would still be drinking shitty instant coffee. Being New York born and raised, she couldn’t stand the bland, watery tasting drink Sweet Pea dared calling coffee and bought a Keurig for his trailer. Now, when she stayed over, she didn’t have to go out to get decent tasting coffee.

“ _Not_ invite Toni?”

Toni rolled her eyes, brushing him off. “Boss said you still have to help wrapping gifts. It’s Serpent tradition,  _all_ Serpents have to help, Sweet Pea. Even if you hate Christmas.”

Every year, the Serpents would reunite at the Wyrm and wrap presents for local charity organisations like  _Toys for Tots_ ,  _Meals on Wheels_  and kids and old folks living alone. It was their way to give back to the Southside and put a smile on the less fortunates.

“I don’t hate Christmas-” Sweet Pea defended and Fangs snorted.

“Oh yeah? Then, why did you tell my sister that Santa wasn’t real and that  _parents_ buy presents? She’s  _four_ , man!”

“Lying is bad, Fogarty.”

“And, two days ago, you threatened to shove a massive candy cane down a caroller’s throat if he didn’t shut up,” Toni added making Fangs cackle, slapping his hand on his thigh.

“Why I always miss the good stuff?” the shorter Serpent complained.

An amused grin spread on Sweet Pea’s face. “You should’ve seen the guy’s face. It was fucking hilarious.”

Toni joined in and laughed along until they were interrupted by someone knocking at the door.

Knowing neither Fangs or Sweet Pea would move their lazy ass to get the door, the pink haired girl stood and went.

“Is my boyfriend here?” the raven haired asked. Toni nodded and Veronica stepping inside the trailer, shaking the snow off her boots. “New York is a real-life winter wonderland compared to Riverdale. Does anyone know how to use a shovel around here?”

It was know from all, Christmas in New York was spectacular. Festive window displays, the ice skating rink at Rockefeller Center, Macy’s Santaland - Veronica  _loved_  going there as a little girl -, the neighborhood of Dyker Heights in Brooklyn and, let’s not forget the ginormous tree in front of the Palace hotel.

Compared to New York, Riverdale’s holiday spirit felt sad. She saw a few wreaths on doors, paper snowflakes on walls at school and decorated trees inside houses but it didn’t feel magical.

Looking around, Veronica’s eyes found Sweet Pea at the kitchenette area, tiredly sipping his coffee. “Rise and shine, my love, I need your 6'3¼ feet and big biceps for a  _very special task._ ”

Turned out the Northside princess’s very special task wasn’t at all what Sweet Pea had thought and, if he had known, he wouldn’t have dressed so quickly.

“This isn’t what I had in mind when you mentioned a ‘very special task’.”

Veronica rolled her eyes at his complain, directing him where to go with the big tree they just bought at Mr. Andrews’s tree shop in front of Pop’s. Even if Archie was his ex, she couldn’t deny that Mr. Andrews had the best tree in Riverdale. “It’s not like you have stairs to ascend. We have an elevator.”

Once they got up to the Lodge’s appartement, Sweet Pea almost knocked down an expensive vase as he took a turn, making Veronica screech.

“ _Careful_.”

“Don’t blame me. I can’t see shit.”

“Put it here,” she instructed, pointing to the corner of the living room.

He did as told and pulled out his pocket knife to cut the fishnet wrapper, freeing the tree who ended up being much bigger than the Serpent had imagined. While he did so, Veronica disappeared in one of the rooms and brought five bags filled with ornaments, lights and other Christmas knick-knacks.

Was Sweet Pea ready for the extravaganza that was Veronica Lodge? Probably not.   

His eyes widen. “Holy fuck, how much did you blow on this?”  

“I went a  _bit_  overboard with the Christmas decor…” she admitted, taking off her purple coat and boots. “Thank lord you’re here or else I don’t think I’d be finished before Daddy’s return. Now, let’s start decorating!” she cheered excitedly and Sweet Pea didn’t have the choice but to help her despite his lack of Christmas spirit.

They started with the light-  _correction_ , Veronica made Sweet Pea start with the lights. She told them where to put them and insisted on putting all eight sets she bought.

“Aren’t you afraid of setting the building on fire with all the lights?” 

“No. They’re LED lights. They can’t blow up. Please continue, we have another set of lights to put add.”

He should’ve see it coming, the raven haired New Yorker was real dictatress when it came to decorating. She sounded a lot like those crazy bridezilla on TV…but, nicer and much much sexier. 

When he was finished with the lights, they moved on to the ornaments and baubles which were all silver and different hues of purple, aka Veronica’s favorite color. It wasn’t a traditional holiday color but there was no rules to Christmas decorations, was there?

The two lovers spent all afternoon decorating the tree, stealing kisses and listening Christmas music - Veronica singing along with her angelic voice - and Sweet Pea surprised himself by actually having fun. It was a  _Christmas miracle_.

It was all fun and joy until Veronica realized she shouldn’t have bought a seven feet tall tree if she wanted to be the one placing the star on top. What was she going to do? Sweet Pea could do it but, the Lodge tradition had it that their daughter was the one to place the silver star.

“Get on my shoulders.”

“What? I’m wearing a  _skirt_ ,” Veronica protested.

The Serpent shrugged. “So what? I’ve already seen what’s under.”

She swatted his arm and he laughed.

In the end, she got on his shoulders.

“Oh my god. We’re done!” Veronica clapped her hands, stepping back to admire their beautiful work. Sweet Pea wrapped his arms around her from behind, surprised he and Veronica did this under five hours. This tree was  _massive_. “What’s  _this_?” she asked, furrowing her perfectly plucked eyebrows, pointing at a certain region of the tree.

“A purple bauble?” Sweet Pea replied, hesitantly.

She turned around in his arms. “Did you hang this one? Because I certainly didn’t.”

“Yeah, what’s the problem?”

“You _can’t_  put it there.”

“Why not?”

“Because there’s an exact one on the branch under.” Sweet Pea rolled his eyes and Veronica sighed. “I love you but you’re a shit decorator.”  

“We can’t excel at everything. Now, what time should your parents get home?”

Veronica glanced at the clock on the wall, pursing her lips. “In two hours, I believe.”

Sweet Pea’s lips curved into a mischievous grin. “That leaves us plenty of time for activities I do excel at.” Without letting Veronica time to process his words, he picked her up and carried her to her bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them with the heel of his foot as Veronica wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on tight.

 


End file.
